El diablo en invierno
by isucaa
Summary: Londres 1843 Un dia de invierno Emmett vizconde de St Vincent, un conocido calavera, recive la visita de la timida y tartamuda señorita Kathleen Turner, pidiendole ayuda para escapar de sus codiciosos parientes, su propuesta es ¡que se case con ella!


Cap tulo Uno Londres, 1843 Mientras observaba entrar a la joven que acababa de recibir en su casa de Londres, a Emmett, lord St. Vincent, se le ocurri que tal vez se hab a equivocado de heredera en su intento de rapto la semana anterior.  
Aunque el secuestro figuraba desde hac a poco en su larga lista de infamias, deber a haber sido m s inteligente. Para empezar, habiendo escogido una v ctima menos en rgica. Bella Swan, una briosa heredera americana, se hab a resistido con u as y dientes hasta que su prometido, lord Masen, la hab a rescatado.  
Vi ndolo con perspectiva, elegir a Bella hab a sido una estupidez, aunque en aquel momento le hubiera parecido la soluci n ideal a su encrucijada. La familia de Bella era rica, mientras que l, pese a su t tulo nobiliario, s lo ten a dificultades financieras. Y adem s promet a ser una amante entretenida, con su belleza morena y su car cter explosivo.  
En cambio, la se orita Kathleen turner, aquella muchacha de aspecto d cil, no pod a ser m s distinta. Emmett repas r pidamente lo que sab a de ella. Era la hija nica de Ivo Turner, propietario del conocido club de juego londinense. Aunque la madre de Kathleen descend a de una buena familia, su padre era poco m s que escoria. A pesar de su ignominioso linaje, Kathleen podr a haberse casado bien si no hubiera sido por su terrible timidez, que le provocaba un tartamudeo mortificante. Emmett hab a o do a algunos hombres asegurar que preferir an flagelarse la espalda a mantener una conversaci n con ella. Emmett, por supuesto, hab a hecho todo lo posible por eludirla. No hab a sido dif cil. La t mida se orita Turner acostumbraba esconderse tras las columnas en los salones. Nunca hab an cruzado palabra alguna; circunstancia que hab a parecido conveniente a ambos por igual.  
Pero ahora no ten a escapatoria. Por alguna raz n, ella hab a considerado oportuno presentarse en su casa inopinada y escandalosamente tarde. Y para que la situaci n resultara todav a m s comprometida, no iba acompa ada, cuando pasar m s de un minuto a solas con Sebastian bastaba para arruinar la reputaci n de cualquier chica. Era libertino, amoral y perversamente orgulloso de ello. Destacaba en la ocupaci n que hab a elegido (la de seductor incorregible), y hab a alcanzado un nivel al que pocos calaveras pod an aspirar.  
Emmett se arrellan en su butaca mientras observaba con una ociosidad enga osa c mo Kathleen turner se acercaba. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras salvo por un peque o fuego en la chimenea, cuya luz parpadeante acariciaba la cara de la joven. No aparentaba m s de veinte a os, y ten a un cutis lozano y unos ojos llenos de inocencia. Emmett nunca hab a valorado ni admirado la inocencia, antes bien, la desde aba.  
Aunque lo m s caballeroso habr a sido que se levantara, no parec a demasiado importante mostrar buenos modales dadas las circunstancias. As que se al la otra butaca que hab a junto a la chimenea con un movimiento de la mano.  
Si ntese si quiere dijo . Aunque yo en su lugar no me quedar a mucho rato. Me aburro enseguida y usted no tiene fama de conversadora estimulante.  
Su groser a no inmut a Kathleen. Emmett no pudo evitar preguntarse qu clase de educaci n la habr a vuelto inmune a los insultos, cuando cualquier otra chica se habr a sonrojado o echado a llorar. O era tonta o muy valiente.  
Kathleen se quit la capa, la dej en el brazo de la butaca tapizada de terciopelo, y se sent sin gracia ni artificio.  
Una de las floreros , pens Emmett al recordar que era amiga no s lo de Bella Swan, sino tambi n de su hermana menor Jessica y de Alice Hale. Las cuatro muchachas hab an permanecido sentadas en numerosos bailes y veladas toda la temporada anterior sin que nadie las sacara a bailar. Sin embargo, parec a que su mala suerte hab a cambiado, porque Alice hab a encontrado marido por fin, y Bella acababa de atrapar a lord Masen. Emmett dudaba que la buena suerte se extendiera a esa muchachita tan desgarbada.  
Aunque tentado de preguntarle por el objeto de su visita, temi que eso provocara un tartamudeo prolongado que los atormentar a a ambos. As pues, esper con paciencia forzada mientras Kathleen parec a darle vueltas a lo que iba a decir. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Emmett la contempl al agitado resplandor del fuego y se percat , con cierta sorpresa, de su atractivo. Nunca la hab a observado y s lo ten a la impresi n de que era una pelirroja desali ada con mala postura. Pero he aqu que era una muchacha preciosa.  
Apret la mand bula pero mantuvo su aspecto impert rrito, aunque hinc los dedos en la suave tapicer a de terciopelo. Le result extra o no haberse fijado nunca en ella, ya que hab a mucho en que fijarse. Su cabello, de un vivo tono rojizo, parec a alimentarse del fuego y brillaba incandescente. Sus delgadas cejas y sus densas pesta as eran de un tono caoba, mientras que su piel era la de una aut ntica pelirroja, blanca y con pecas en la nariz y las mejillas. Le hizo gracia la alegre dispersi n de aquellas motitas doradas, esparcidas como si las hubiera rociado un hada bondadosa. Ten a labios carnosos y unos enormes ojos azules, bonitos pero impasibles, como de mu eca de cera.  
Me... me han dicho que mi amiga, la se orita Swan, es ahora lady Masen coment Kathleen por fin . El conde y ella fueron a Gre... Gretna Green despu s de que l... se librara de usted.  
Ser a m s correcto decir despu s de que me diera una paliza indic Emmett en tono afable, ya que la muchacha estaba mirando los moretones que los justificados pu etazos de Masen le hab an dejado en la mand bula . No pareci alegrarse demasiado de que tomase prestada a su prometida.  
Us... usted la ra... rapt replic Kathleen . Tomarla prestada implicar a que ten a intenci n de de... devolverla.  
Emmett esboz la primera sonrisa de verdad desde hac a mucho tiempo. Al parecer, la muchacha no era ninguna simplona.  
La rapt , pues, si lo prefiere. Ha venido a verme para eso, se orita Turner? Para informarme sobre la feliz pareja? Ya estoy enterado. M s vale que diga pronto algo interesante o me temo que tendr que marcharse.  
Usted que... quer a a la se orita Swan porque heredar una fortuna solt Kathleen . Ne... necesita ca... casarse con alguien que tenga dinero.  
Cierto admiti Emmett . Mi padre, el duque, no ha cumplido con su obligaci n en esta vida: conservar intacta la fortuna familiar para dej rmela en herencia. En cuanto a mi responsabilidad, consiste en dedicarme a la ociosidad m s disoluta y esperar a que l fallezca. Yo he cumplido con mi deber a las mil maravillas, pero el duque no. Ha administrado muy mal las finanzas familiares y, hoy por hoy, es imperdonablemente pobre. Y, a n peor, goza de buena salud.  
Mi padre es rico asegur Kathleen sin ninguna emoci n . Y se est mu... muriendo.  
Felicidades repuso l, y enarc las cejas.  
No dudaba que Ivo Turner hubiera amasado una fortuna considerable. El Turner's era el local donde los caballeros de Londres iban a disfrutar del juego, de la buena comida, de bebida a raudales y de prostitutas baratas. En l reinaba un ambiente de exceso te ido de un agradable decadentismo. Veinte a os atr s era una alternativa mediocre al legendario Cullen's, el club de juego m s elegante y de mayor xito que hubiese conocido Inglaterra. Pero cuando el Cullen's se incendi por completo y su propietario rehus reconstruirlo, el club de Turner hab a heredado una avalancha de clientes adinerados y adquirido una posici n destacada. No obstante, nunca podr a compararse con el Cullen's. Un club reflejaba, en gran parte, el car cter y el estilo de su propietario, y Turner carec a de ambas cosas. Carlisle cullen hab a sido, sin discusi n, todo un caballero. Ivo Turner, en cambio, era un pat n bruto, un ex boxeador que jam s hab a destacado en nada pero que, por alg n capricho del destino, se hab a convertido en un pr spero hombre de negocios.  
Y ah estaba la hija de Turner, su nica heredera. Si iba a hacerle la oferta que Emmett sospechaba, no podr a permitirse rechazarla.  
No qu... quiero que me felicite dijo Kathleen.  
Qu quiere entonces, jovencita? repuso Emmett en voz baja . Vaya al grano, por favor. Esto empieza a resultar aburrido.  
Quiero estar con mi pa... padre los ltimos d as de su vida. La familia de mi madre no me permite verlo. He intentado escaparme para ir a su club, pero siempre me pillan, y despu s me castigan. Esta vez no vo... volver con ellos. Tienen planes que quiero evitar, aunque ello me cueste la vida.  
Qu clase de planes?  
Quieren casarme con uno de mis primos. Mike Newton. N... no siente nada por m , ni yo por l... pero pa... participa de buen grado en la conspiraci n familiar.  
Cuyo objeto es controlar la fortuna de su padre cuando ste muera, verdad?  
S . Al principio consider la idea porque cre que el se or Newton y yo podr amos vivir en nuestra propia casa... y pens que... la vida podr a ser soportable si lograba alejarme del resto de ellos. Pero l me dijo que no tiene ni... ninguna intenci n de trasladarse. Quiere seguir bajo el techo familiar... y no creo que yo sobreviva ah mucho tiempo m s. Ante el silencio al parecer indiferente de Emmett, a adi en voz baja : Creo que quieren ma... matarme una vez que consigan el dinero de mi padre.  
Emmett no dej de observarla, aunque no alter el tono:  
Muy desconsiderado por su parte. Pero a m qu me importa?  
Kathleen no mordi el anzuelo. S lo le dirigi una mirada intensa que evidenciaba una fortaleza innata que Emmett nunca hab a visto en ninguna mujer.  
Le propongo ca... casarme con usted dijo . Quiero su protecci n. Mi padre est demasiado enfermo y d bil para ayudarme, y no quiero ser una carga para mis amigas. Ellas me o... ofrecer an refugio pero, aun as , tendr a que estar siempre en guardia por miedo a que mis parientes lo... lograran llevarme a la fuerza y obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Una mujer soltera tiene pocos recursos, social o legalmente. No es ju... justo, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Necesito un ma... marido. Usted necesita una esposa rica. Y los dos estamos igual de desesperados. Por eso creo que aceptar mi pro... proposici n. Si es as , me gustar a partir hacia Gretna Green esta misma noche. Estoy segura de que mis parientes ya me est n buscando.  
Emmett la mir con recelo en medio de un silencio tenso. No confiaba en ella. Y tras el desastre del rapto frustrado de la semana anterior, no deseaba repetir la experiencia.  
Pero la muchacha ten a raz n en algo: estaba realmente desesperado. Le gustaba vestir bien, comer bien, vivir bien; algo de lo que pod an dar fe innumerables acreedores. La m sera adjudicaci n mensual que recib a del duque iba a interrumpirse pronto, y en su cuenta no le quedaban fondos suficientes para llegar a final de mes. Para alguien que no ten a inconveniente en buscar la salida f cil, aquella oferta era un regalo del cielo. Si la muchacha estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.  
A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente solt con indiferencia . Pero cu nto tiempo de vida le queda a su padre? Hay gente que sobrevive a os en el lecho de muerte. La verdad, siempre he considerado de muy mala educaci n tener a la gente esperando.  
No tendr que es... esperar demasiado fue la crispada respuesta . Quince d as, quiz .  
Qu garant a tengo de que usted no cambiar de idea antes de que lleguemos a Gretna Green? Ya sabe la clase de hombre que soy, se orita Turner. Debo recordarle que la semana pasada intent raptar y forzar a una de sus amigas?  
Kathleen lo mir a los ojos. A diferencia de los de Emmett, de un azul p lido, los de ella eran de un zafiro oscuro.  
Intent vi... violar a Bella? pregunt con desconfianza.  
Amenac con hacerlo.  
Habr a cumplido su a... amenaza?  
No lo s . No lo he hecho nunca pero, como usted ha dicho, estoy desesperado. Y ya que tocamos el tema... Me est proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia o vamos a dormir juntos de vez en cuando?  
La habr a fo... forzado o no? insisti ella sin prestar atenci n a su pregunta.  
Si le digo que no, c mo sabr que no miento, se orita Turner? repuso l con sarcasmo . No. No la habr a violado. Es sa la respuesta que desea o r? Cr alo, entonces, si la hace sentirse m s segura. En cuanto a mi pregunta...  
Do... dormir con usted una vez. Para que el matrimonio sea legal. Y nunca m s... despu s.  
Estupendo. No me gusta acostarme m s de una vez con la misma mujer. Es una lata cuando pasa la novedad. Adem s, nunca ser a tan burgu s como para desear a mi propia esposa. Eso implica que uno no dispone de medios suficientes para mantener a una querida. Se detuvo a la espera de captar alguna emoci n en el rostro de la joven . Claro que tambi n est la cuesti n de darme un heredero..., pero siempre y cuando sea discreta, no creo que me importe de qui n sea el ni o.  
Kathleen ni siquiera parpade .  
Quiero que se separe una pa... parte de la herencia para m en un fideicomiso generoso. Los intereses ser n solo m os, y los gastar como me parezca sin tener que darle explicaciones.  
Emmett comprendi que no era nada tonta, aunque su tartamudez llevara a muchos a pensar lo contrario. Estaba acostumbrada a que la menospreciaran, la ignoraran, la pasaran por alto, y l presinti que sacaba partido de ello siempre que pod a. Eso le pareci interesante.  
Estar a loco si me fiara de usted dijo . En cualquier momento podr a echarse atr s en nuestro acuerdo. Y usted todav a lo estar a m s si se fiara de m . Porque cuando estemos casados, podr a hacerle la vida m s imposible de lo que jam s haya so ado la familia de su madre.  
Pre... prefiero que me la haga quien yo elija contest con gravedad . Mejor usted que Eustace.  
Eso no dice mucho a favor de Mike coment Emmett con una sonrisa.  
Ella no se la devolvi . Se arrellan un poco m s en la butaca, como si por fin se relajase, y lo observ con una especie de resignaci n obstinada. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Emmett fue consciente de algo que lo estremeci . No era extra o que una mujer lo excitara f cilmente. M s fogoso que la mayor a de hombres, algunas mujeres lo encend an y despertaban su deseo hasta un grado inusitado. Por alguna raz n, aquella chica desgarbada y tartamuda, era una de ellas. O sea, sinti un s bito deseo de acostarse con ella.  
En su imaginaci n bulleron visiones de su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus curvas y sus redondeadas nalgas. Ansi que su aroma ntimo le anegara el olfato, sentir el roce de su largo cabello en el cuello y el pecho. Dese hacer cosas indescriptibles con la boca de esa mujer, y con la suya...  
Decidido, pues murmur . Acepto su propuesta. Hay muchas cosas que discutir, por supuesto, pero tendremos dos d as para hacerlo antes de llegar a Gretna Green. Se levant de la butaca y se estir sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver c mo la muchacha lo recorr a r pidamente con la mirada . Ordenar que preparen el carruaje y pedir al ayuda de c mara que me haga el equipaje. Saldremos en una hora. Por cierto, si durante el viaje decide echarse atr s en nuestro acuerdo, la estrangular .  
No e... estar a tan nervioso si no lo hubiera intentado con una v ctima renuente la semana pa...pasada replic ella con una mirada ir nica.  
Touch . Puedo considerarla a usted, pues, una v ctima dispuesta?  
Ansiosa precis Kathleen, que se refer a a partir de inmediato.  
Esas son mis favoritas coment Sebastian con doble intenci n, y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la biblioteca. 


End file.
